Area 57
by MelPhantom
Summary: Warning: Major Crack Fic. Irkens have discovered Alchemy and now plan to use it to their advantage, but it screws up, and now, chaos breaks out as many shows join them. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: A lot of other fandoms will be added to this, Gabi, another writer wrote the 1st part and I write after the line break. This is supposed to be crack.**

* * *

Most of the universe was calm and relaxed; with most of the stars, planets, and other flying objects doing what a collection of stars, planets, and flying objects usually do as a solar system-nothing but traveling around and looking pretty. However- only most of the universe was like this. There was just one planet, pretty far off, that was wilding out completely- the planet, Irk.

"My fellow Irkens," boomed the almighty Tallests, Purple and Red, as they stood before a crowd of hundreds of thousands of smaller Irkens that surrounded them in the decorated armada ship. "Welcome- to the celebration of our Operation: Impending Doom 2 success!"

There was a roar of cheers and hollers from the Irkens– who, by the way, were all dressed in their usual uniforms, along with some brightly colored party hats. That's right. The Irkens had just successfully completed their latest mission- Operation: Impending Doom 2- and they had completed it with victorious results. They pretty much conquered the whole universe! After all that work, they finally did it! And now, all that was left to do was celebrate and plan for their next evil endeavors!

"Ah, yes- we can see that you are all filled with much joy about this astonishing accomplishment!" exclaimed Tallest Red, smiling brightly as he held boxes of celebratory junk food under his arms.

Tallest Purple nodded happily. "After all this time- we've finally taken over the universe! Let us rejoice, and stuff our mouths with the tastes and sounds of victory!"

And he didn't have to tell anyone that twice! As soon as he finished speaking, he whipped out a gigantic stereo and began to blast dark, yet triumphant sounding music. He and Red then grabbed a box of snacks for each of themselves and dug right in. This was a clear sign that the party had officially begun.

So, the Irkens did just that! They danced, and ate, and talked, and ate; and ate, and ate some more! Oh, what a celebration it was! N one could deny it- this was one amazing feat, and a great new feeling of awesomeness was certainly sweeping across Irk at the moment.

There was this one little Irken, however- a young one who was part of the armada- who was actually enjoying the party himself. But, unfortunately- it would be his statement of realization that would end everything. "Hey, wait…" He began, his face stuffed with snacks. "If we've taken over the whole universe… we'd have to have Earth under our control, too! But… we haven't taken over Earth yet!"

And just like that, the whole party shut down. Everyone stood, also coming upon the sudden realization that Earth was still free.

The Tallests looked at each other for a good moment, both of their mouths filled with donuts and other snacks. Then, they squinted at each other.

"Earth…."

* * *

6 Months Later:

After remembering about the forgotten planet, Earth, The Irkens decided they needed to do what the failure, Zim, could not. They had to invade and take over Earth, which from what they had observed so far, would be an easy as hell mission.

The whole armada decided to go, even the Tallests main ship, The Massive. It took 6 Earth months to get there, but that was no time, in comparison to Irk's years.

After spending the time eating, training, eating and preparing weapons, they reached the Earth's atmosphere and all went into separate voot cruisers, which were smaller ships that the Irkens used for travel, except for The Tallest themselves, who stayed on The Massive.

On Earth, after parking and disguising their ships as normal Earth cars, they openly walked around as Irkens with no disguises, knowing they'd have everything conquered, soon.

After a while of walking around with mutters of "Earth is so plain." And "How unadvanced!" remarks, the Irkens finally came across some humans. The humans, however, were doing something quite odd, and inhumane.

Ed and Alphonse Elric stood across from Envy, the jealous homunculi who had dark green long palm-tree like hair.

Ed and Alphonse drew transmutation circles on the pavement, then it was as if power was given to them, by some magic source, Alchemy. Ed manipulated the ground to come up and try and attack Envy, who jumped over it and transformed his arm into a blade and lunged at Ed.

"Brother!" Alphonse's surprisingly unthreatening voice came from the giant suit of armor, blocking Envy's blade arm, only getting a scratch on his armor.

In the meantime, The Irkens watched with astonishment. "How'd he do that…?" Splag asked, now needing to know.

Yipen pointed at the circle on the ground. "The circle is magic! The circle is magic!"

Chirz nodded. "_What is it_!?"

"_Quickly! Draw one_!" Splag demanded. Yipen got a laser gun from his pak and carved what he saw into the ground. As the circle started glowing, Alphonse and Ed had gotten the upper hand on Envy, and Ed noticed the glowing circle.

Ed ran over to the Irkens and started raging. "_Are __you_ _idiots!_? _Don't mess with alchem__y if you have no idea what it even is look_ _you all look confused what the hell_-!?" Alphonse pulled his brother back and apologized, as the Irkens walked away.

"So…this alchemy seems important to these humans…" Splag smirked.

"_What_!? That metal one was _not_ human!" Chirz screamed.

"That's not important right now!" Splag yelled.

"Come to think of it, were any of them human…?" Yipen thought, out loud.

"_Guys! Listen_!" Splag grabbed the large groups attention. "We just found an extremely powerful tool." He said. "We need to use it." The whole group nodded in agreement.

"I hope this planet has snacks…" One Irken muttered, and they all went off on a snack mission, satisfied with their new discovery.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, more will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sooo...I did this chapter myself. I hope you like this crack. I need more reviews, thanks. **

* * *

After finding a snack machine and breaking it open to eat, the Irkens spent the nights in their voot cruisers, trying to fiure out why this alchemy was so powerful and just what it was supposed to do.

Not finding much information, however, they just decided to run an experiment on it. It was the next morning and people were out and about on the streets, a normal day in town. A Saturday, kids weren't in Skool, and only some still went to work. The Irkens watched them from a safe distance of being out of sight.

"Ready?" Splag looked to his large Irken team, as they all nodded and saluted.

"Hey, who made you leader, anyway!?" Chirz questioned, glaring. "Maybe I wanted to be leader!"

"I made me leader." Splag told Chirz, knowing he was best fit for the job. "Last time you led, Chirz, our paks were almost ripped off." He reminded the soldier, making Chirz grow quiet. "Very well, as I was saying..." Each Invader got a chalky like substance from their pak, it landing in their gloved hands. They all drew transmutation circles in the pavement, on command.

As the circles glowed, the Irkens knelt down and put their hands on it, focusing on the humans. "...Now!" Splag yelled as the Irkens picked up the energy and threw it at the humans, smirking and awaiting results. The results, however, were not as expected.

Screaming was heard on the streets, which the Irkens had taken as a good sign, and were laughing. "Ha! We got em'!" Splag remarked, until he saw the team all staring off into the distance in confusion. "What's wrong with all you!? Never seen death before!?" Chirz turned Splag to face the humans, showing how the alchemy had messed up. The once humans, were now a mixture of large human like and buff mutant turtles, along with some colorful ponies, some with even wings or horns. "..._What_!?" Splag yelled.

"I don't know, but it's making them animals. We should continue." Yipen suggested.

"...You have a point, soldier." Splag agreed. "And once they're all weaker animals, we'll kill them and officially own the galaxy!" The Irkens all went into a fit of insane laughter that lasted a bit longer than necessary, then spent the rest of their night making sure every last human was turned into one of the two creatures.

* * *

Before people knew it, they were being turned into a mixture of giant mutant human turtles and ponies of all sorts, unicorns, normal ponies and Pegasus ponies. To say the very least, the people were freaked out.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_!" A man turned into a giant mutant turtle screamed, when he was just on the streets headed for work and caught a glimpse of himself in a department store glass window.

Some Pegasus ponies flew around aimlessly in the sky, bumping into one another and some just outright falling. The unicorns kept using their horn magic to pick stuff up and throw itm which only caused more chaos. Stuff was broken everywhere, and no one was quite sure what caused this.

"_We're all freaks!_" One of the teenage girls turned into an Earth pony had remarked to her friends.

"Tell me about it..." One agreed, that was a Pegasus, floating around upsidown, not at all getting the concept of flying.

The poor people in this dimension, Area 57, were all just normal people living normal lives and having normal fun, school, tv, sports, jobs, bills, houses, the rich, the poor, the middle class, the good and the bad. Until this day, no real misunderstood by science massacre had happened.

The kiddie school children, some of them, anyway, had thought this was cool, while the older people were the much more concerned with the issue at hand.

At a town meeting, later that day, the mayor was quoted as saying, "Do not worry, there has to be some explanation for all this...we WILL find this out AND reverse it!" He promised. All the people had trust in this, so they just tried to go along with things, for now. Little did they know what was truly in store...

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, yes...The Alchemy did just turn people into ponies and mutant turtles. Love the references, no? ahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension: Amity Park

It was a normal morning for the town of Amity, well, as normal as the town could get, at least. Things could get way more hectic, sometimes.

Danny was flying around town, alone, on patrol. He knew since it was a Saturday Sam would be sleeping in, and Tucker, well, he got a new videogame yesterday, you all know how that goes. There were no ghost hunters out and about right now hunting down 'inviso-bill' or some other nonsense nickname they've given to Danny's ghost form. It was all peaceful, until...

"_I am the boxghost!_!" Came the annoying voice of the annoying pesk, as the blue ghost flew up in front of Danny.

Danny looked unamused, folding his arms. "What do _you _want?" He asked. "I was TRYING to enjoy a peaceful morning."

The nuisance, however, did not have a real answer. "_I have found another dimension._.." Box ghost chuckled, as if he had told a joke. "AND I WILL RULE IT WITH..." He held up a box of kitchen utensils. "_This._" He announced surely.

Danny was still, highly unamused looking. "You mean the Ghost Zone?" There was no way the Boxghost got the Infimap, so that was out as an option.

The Boxghost laughed, trying to sound meniachal, but instead, sounding stupid. "Don't be silly! What I have found is not the Zone of Ghosts!"

"Ugh, I don't have time for your gibberish." Danny remarked, taking his thermos off his belt, sucking the Boxghost in, and flying off into the sky again. He flew around for a little while in the open air, above buildings, above society, feeling freedom. When he swooped down, however, he noticed something...weird. there was an unnatural glow coming from the side of the school, the high school, Casper. Curious, he went back down and landed nearby, only to find a blue swirdling portal. "What the-" It wasn't the Ghost Zone, because the swirls weren't green. He had to go check it out with Sam and Tucker.

First, he flew off to Tuckers house, finding Tucker, as suspected, playing the new Cyber-Zombie Commando game on his computer, like there was no tomorrow. "Tuck!" Danny beamed.

At Danny's voice, Tucker yelped and fell backwards in his chair, onto the ground. "Jeez Danny, you just made me lose a life!" He complained, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Oh! Sorry, but I really gotta show you and Sam something!" Danny sounded a tad urgent.

"Sure Sam's not gonna kill you for waking her?" Tucker asked, saving his game.

Danny grabbed Tucker's wrist and flew out towards Sam's house. "Let's hope not."

After a few minutes, they were at Sam's house, phasing into her room. She was surprisingly awake and dressed, but barely. She was sitting on her bed with a mini black umbrella over her, reading a book tiredly. "Hey, Sam!" Danny greeted.

Sam yawned in response. "What are you doing here at 10am?" She asked.

"What are you doing up at 10am...?" He questioned back, since that was _not_ normal for her.

"Parents woke me." She told him. "And you're lucky they did, or i'd have killed you." She threatened.

"Right. Look, come with us." Danny startd saying before Sam cut him off.

"Woah, you're lucky i'm awake right now, we're going somewhere?" She questioned, slightly glaring.

"Pleaseee!" Danny begged, making an innocent puppy dog face.

Sam got up. "Oh, fine."

Danny smiled and took their arms, bring them to his house, down to the lab. "We're gonna have to get some things first, in case." He explained.

"What are we exactly doing, man?" Tucker askedo, grabbing a thermos and the Fenton Fisher.

"Yeah, explain something." Sam added on, taking a thermos and a Fenton Bazooka.

"You'll see!" Danny took a net and made sure his thermos was secure to his belt, then took Sam and Tucker's arms again and headed back into town. After a few minutes, Danny landed, near the school.

"What!? I'm not going to school on a weekened, man!" Tucker glared.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just follow me." Sam and Tucker followed Danny around to the side of the school, where the weird blue portal was.

"Huh...That's weird...isn't the portal usually green?" Sam questioned.

"That's what i'm saying!" Danny explained. "I don't think this is a Ghost Portal!"

"Then what is it...?" Tucker questioned, already trying to look it up on his PDA, but finding nothing.

"I'm not sure..." Danny responded.

* * *

With his suitcase packed and ready for whatever travel he was going to have to endure, a young Dib Membrane laughed hysterically as put on the black rode that always completed his usual "dark scientist" look (despite his being an aspiring paranormal investigator). He was just too darn happy about what he was about to do.

"Ah, Dib," He said with a smirk. "You are about to blow everybody's mind!"

He had just recently heard about a place- another dimension entirely- called Area 57, where apparently aliens had settled and caused mass chaos! Well, obviously- those aliens were evil, just as all alien scumbags were. So, as soon as he had heard about it, Dib made no haste in preparing to venture to the dimension. And now, as he was heading out the door of his house, Area 57 seemed even closer than before. He could already taste the sweet, victorious feeling of taking down those aliens and receiving the adulation shortly after.

Awhile later, Dib finally did arrive in Area 57- but it was nothing as he expected, really- it was _far _beyond that! Mutant-looking turtles and ponies were scattered about, confused and frantic. It appeared that the aliens had to have done this to try and harm the people and disturb the peace. But as disturbing as the whole thing was, Dib was not going to back down from this amazing oppurtunity.

Dib walked around for awhile, collecting data on the suffering locals. They were gonna need some serious help-but _that _could all wait until after he'd defeated the evil alien race!

As he continued to gather up information, he suddenly bumped into group of teenagers- one who even appeared to be floating in mid-air! Upon seeing the amazing feat, he gawked in awe. The hovering boy raised an eyebrow, wishing the kid would stop staring at him the way he was.

"Uhh.. sorry for bumping into you, kid," The boy said. "You okay?"

"Y-You... Y-You- You're-"

"Uh, yeah, don't say it- I know.." He sighed. "Um, look, okay? You look like you're here for the same reason we are, am I right?"

Dib nodded, still gawking. The other two teenagers had that 'Oh, brother' look on their faces.

"Um... just come with us, alright?" the hovering boy said. And with that, he started floating away, with his two friends- and eventually Dib as well- following after him.


End file.
